If the Shoe Fits
If the Shoe Fits (Case #29) is the twenty-ninth fanmade case and is the fifth case in the Cherrywood Hills district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Sabrina Miller and the player were assigned to investigate a car crash that had taken place near the border of Cherrywood Hills and Sandy Hollow. There, they found the corpse of stunt driver Axle Ford burning in a car. Dale Hopkins revealed that the victim's car had its brakes destroyed beyond repair and with multiple wires in the car broken and twisted, revealing the weapon as a sabotaged car. Dale also noted that the victim's skull was crushed open and that some areas of the brain had been removed. However, he told the player to note that the killer held expertise in mechanics. Later, Carl Bryson was able to report that he had located the Congregation's diamond mine. Soon enough, the cops incriminated celebrity chef Robert Fillet as Axle’s killer. Initally, Robert denied involvement with Axel's murder, but he admitted to the crime after Sabrina laid some evidence, including (but not limited to) the wire cutters and the stained rag. As the player knew, the victim was dating reality TV star Vivian Lloyd at the time of his death. The Lloyds and the Fillets were family friends and would often converse. Vivian and Robert would often talk, and the latter was disgusted after Vivian told him about how the victim was abusive in terms of relationships. Although he was disgusted by Axle, he felt that the victim crossed the line when Vivian revealed that the victim had raped her. Holding an absolute hatred for the victim, he then used his knowledge in mechanics (mainly just breaking and twisting a few wires) to cause a car crash at Monroe Avenue (where he knew Axle was) so he could show Axle that with the way he was treating Vivian, their relationship would crash and burn. Although Sabrina thought the motive was honorable, she told that no cause justifies murder. She then shipped the celebrity chef off to trial. The Honorable Montgomery asked if the victim would make him some turkey posole and give him his secret recipe for a shorter sentence. A few hours later, Robert returned with the dish and a copy with the recipe. The judge said that the killer should have used common sense and told Vivian to break up with him. In court, Vivian told Robert that he shouldn't have murdered for her and that she could resolve it on her own. The judge, telling that the turkey was good, then sentenced the victim to 20 years in jail. After the trial, Sabrina felt that they had to investigate further on a certain suspicious individual: the director, Ibrahim Ahmad. The player felt the need to investigate the murder scene again, while Sabrina wanted to visit the victim's garage. At Monroe Avenue, a trash can concealed a locked box containing a weird slab. Sabrina noted that if someone locked a box and put it in a trash can, it would probably be suspicious considering the fact that so much effort was placed into hiding it. She then sent it to Erin, the head of the Campbell City Police Department's Forensics Laboratory, was surprised at her findings. Historian Ilyria Deneuve, also present in the lab, helped Erin to explain that the weird slab was indeed part of the skull. Ilyria then started talking about trephination: a type of surgery involving skull penetration. This process was also invented by the Incas. Inca priests were the ones in charge of healing. They would cut into the skull of the patient (who was usually an injured warrior) and remove bone fragments pressing against the skull. Although Sabrina pointed out that the process seemed rather macabre, Ilyria countered that many people survived trephination. Erin had to tell something important: the skull had two different sets of DNA, one being that of Axle Ford and the other of stuntsperson and martial artist Hiromitsu Aomori, who was also suspected in a previous investigation. Sabrina then wondered where Hiromitsu was, only for the player to be sent a text from him, telling Sabrina and the player to meet him at the district's highest skyscraper. There, Hiromitsu revealed that after Robert had murdered Axle, Hiromitsu himself removed the victim's brain. After Sabrina asked why, Hiromitsu failed to give a proper response, but he gave a piece of even more valuable information: Axle was part of the Congregation. He then revealed that he stole the wrench, wire cutters, and oil can in order to make it more difficult to solve Axle's murder, as Hiromitsu harbors the belief that women should never be physically harmed. He then revealed that he released the snake (and hid it in a crate of diamonds) back during Riley Cyprus' murder investigation because he was angry at her killer for murdering a woman. Just as Sabrina was going to arrest him, he took a gun out from his pocket and told the two investigators to look in their holsters. Much to their shock, their guns were missing. When they turned around, they saw two people dressed in black robes and veils holding the duo's guns. Hiromitsu then shot a window and jumped out of it. The player looked below and saw Hiromitsu speeding away on a motorcycle. When they looked behind, the two individuals in black robes were gone. However, a note regarding the diamond mine and a mysterious shoe was found, meaning another crime scene had to be investigated once more. At the diamond mine, a shoe was found. A note on it revealed that it was somehow able to transmit messages to Axle's brain. Sabrina thought that this was impossible, while Chief Ronald Harrison wanted it to be kept so the lab personnel could examine it further. When Ibrahim was asked about this, he swore that he knew nothing and told the team to stop pestering him or he would file a restraining order. Meanwhile, a movie poster was found at the victim's garage. Carl's analysis revealed that the movie was to be a production directed by Ibrahim Ahmad. However, one of the main leads in the film had mysteriously disappeared. Virtually no records of her were even kept in the database. Howver, one of the other main leads was a figure skater named Jacqueline Carmichael. Jacqueline claimed that the name of the other co-star was Zoey, and said that she hadn't seen Zoey for the past 11 years. She said that she wishes for Zoey to come back, but she is sure that Ibrahim was involved in her possible abduction. The following week, the team was sent a mysterious note about someone being waxed at the Cherrywood Film Awards that would occur a few hours later. To ensure the safety of the celebrities, Reena Hollingsworth and the player went to the red carpet of the Cherrywood Awards Theater, only to find a human award trophy. Victim *'Axle Ford' (Found burning in his sabotaged car) Murder Weapon *'Sabotaged Car' Killer *'Robert Fillet' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect takes hormones. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a blue tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect takes hormones. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect takes hormones. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. *The suspect wears a blue tie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect takes hormones. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows mechanics. *The suspect takes hormones. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has an oil stain. *The suspect wears a blue tie. Killer's Profile *The killer knows mechanics. *The killer takes hormones. *The killer has an oil stain. *The killer wears a blue tie. *The killer weighs 145 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Monroe Avenue. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Locked Phone) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Sabotaged Car; Attribute: The killer knows mechanics) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Selfie; New Suspect: Ibrahim Ahmad) *Meet Ibrahim once more. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Garage; Prerequisite: Selfie restored) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Phone; New Suspect: Vivian Lloyd) *See why Vivian's phone was in the victim's car. (Prerequisite: Phone unlocked) *Investigate Victim's Garage. (Clues: Stained Rag, Victim's Toolbox; Prerequisite: Meet Ibrahim) *Examine Stained Rag. (Result: White Powder) *Analyze White Powder. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes hormones) *Examine Victim's Toolbox. (Result: Letter) *Examine Letter. (Result: Penmanship; New Suspect: Lyndon Harper) *Talk to Lyndon about his friendship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Penmanship identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Clues: Wrench, Locked Tablet, Medal; Available at start) *Examine Wrench. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an oil stain) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet) *Analyze Tablet. (12:00:00; New Crime Scene: Limo; New Suspect: Sofia Stoyanova) *Talk to Sofia Stoyanova about her chat with the victim. (Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Medal. (Result: Medal with Message; New Suspect: Robert Fillet) *Talk to Robert Fillet about the message. (Prerequisite: Message on Medal revealed) *Investigate Limo. (Clues: Victim's Watch, Broken Sculpture; Prerequisite: Tablet analyzed) *Examine Victim's Watch. (Result: Hairs) *Examine Hairs. (Result: Lyndon Harper's hairs) *See why Lyndon stole the victim's watch. (Prerequisite: Hairs identified under microscope) *Examine Broken Sculpture. (Result: Sculpture) *Talk to Vivian about her true relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Sculpture restored) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Crashed Car. (Clues: Soggy Paper, Gun, Handbag; Available at start) *Examine Soggy Paper. (Result: Angry Message) *See why Robert threatened the victim with "abuse". (Prerequisite: Angry Message revealed) *Examine Gun. (Result: Serial Number) *See why Ibrahim gave Axel a gun. (Prerequisite: Serial Number decoded) *Examine Handbag. (Result: Diary) *Analyze Diary. (09:00:00) *Talk to Sofia about her infatuation with the victim. (Prerequisite: Diary analyzed) *Investigate Mine Cart. (Clues: Wire Cutters, Diamond Crate; All tasks above must be completed) *Examine Wire Cutters. (Result: Blue Fibers vacuumed) *Analyze Blue Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a blue tie) *Examine Diamond Crate. (Result: Oil Can) *Analyze Oil Can. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs 145 lbs) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to At the Edge of the Seat: Part 5. (No stars) At the Edge of the Seat: Part 5 *Investigate Monroe Avenue. (Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat; Clue: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Weird Slab) *Analyze Weird Slab. (09:00:00) *Question Hiromitsu about trephination. (Prerequisite: Weird Slab analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Diamond Mine. (Prerequisite: Question Hiromitsu; Clue: Shoe) *Examine Shoe. (Result: Note on Shoe) *See if Ibrahim knows anything about the weird shoe. (Prerequisite: Note on Shoe revealed; Reward: Taqiyah) *Investigate Victim's Garage. (Available after unlocking At the Edge of the Seat; Clue: Puzzle Box) *Examine Puzzle Box. (Result: Torn Flyer) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Movie Flyer) *Analyze Movie Flyer. (06:00:00) *Talk to Jacqueline Carmichael about her friend's odd disappearance. (Prerequisite: Movie Flyer analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases